bleachthebeginningfandomcom-20200213-history
8th Division
thumb|250px| 8th division crest The Eighth Division (八番隊| hachibantai), also known as Squad 8 in the English Dub, is one of the Gotei 13, originally headed by Captain Shunsui Kyōraku. Notable Members Current Captain (隊長| Taichou) :LeSalle Kira Kira is the current Captain of the 8th Division. Lieutenant (副隊長| Fukutaichou) :Sakura Ryuunami Ryuunami Sakura is the current Lieutenant for the 8th Division. 3rd Seat (|三席|'' Sanseki'') :unfilled No one is the 3rd seat of the 8th Division. Former Former Captain :Shunsui Kyōraku Shunsui Kyōraku was the former Captain of the 8th division. After a lengthy absence, Kyōraku was asked to return and reestablish the 8th division following the fall of Central 46 due to corruption. After scouting a vice Captain, he officially reopened the 8th division and changed its focus, as per Captain-commander Yamamoto's request. Former Lieutenant :Nanao Ise Nanao Ise was the Lieutenant for the 8th Division prior to her 'retiring' from active duty to move on to bigger and better things. She was either not recalled or refused to return to reopen the 8th division. Insignia The Insignia for the 8th Division of the Gotei 13 is the Bird of paradise flower. The meaning behind this symbol is ''Everything is Obtained.''This is also the icon used for placing limiters on high ranking members of the 8th division passing through senkaimon gates. Special Duties The eighth division is headed by Captain LeSalle Kira and is responsible for the central intelligence of seireitei. As a result of the civil war and the Quincy wars of the past, the captain commander has authorized a primary intelligence agency to be used in anti terrorism capabilities. This division will rely on the recon teams of the second division as well as its own agents to infiltrate and gather information on the potential threats by: *Infiltration of other factions *Associating with unsavory characters *Going out on missions that are 'off the books' These are only a few of the allowed deviations of the rules the division is able to overstep the rules for in order to keep Soul Society free from corruption. Senior Officers have direct authority over the condition of power and politics within Seireitei and in order to preserve that power they can conscript Shinigami from other divisions for missions. They are allowed access to 12th division files and 2nd division Black Ops aid if the need is great enough and the captain gives his approval. Recruitment Captain Kyōraku was a man who could give commands and as such the 8th Division is accustomed to strong leadership. After satisfactorily mentoring his vice Captain, LeSalle Kira, he promoted Kira to Captain and moved on to bigger and better things. Current recruitment holds no restrictions other than having graduated from the Academy but the officer seats are highly sought after and only after rigorous effort and developing trust amongst the senior officers will a member be promoted to the ranks of the top 20. Trivia * On their days off, the soldiers of the 8th division and their friends all drink together. * A persistent rumour regarding the division is that once a week the soldiers of the 8th Division are invited to come to a drinking party, but male soldiers are forbidden, so in the end it's an entirely female gathering. Navigation Gotei 13 LeSalle Kira Sakura Ryuunami Tenaka Kenichi Category:Faction Page Category:Shinigami Category:Gotei 13 Category:Gang/Division Pages